Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm is a main character in the series, Mighty Med. She is a comic book character that Kaz and Oliver like. Skylar Storm is not just an imaginary character, but a real person. Skylar is from the volcanic planet Caldera. It turns out that she is in the hospital because all of her powers have been taken away by the comic book villain, The Annihilator, making her a "Normo". However, she got her powers back, and now she is under The Annihilator's control, making her the secondary antagonist for Season 2. She was eventually turned back to normal on the episode Storm's End. Summary Skylar has faced off with some of the most fearsome villains in the world. Beware to anyone who treats her as "just another pretty face!" However she is under the Annihilator's control, and has become one of the world's most dangerous supervillains. In the human world, her name is Connie Valentine, and she dresses as an average teenage girl does, so she can hide her identity. Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, took them away from her. Even though she has lost her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight thinking that her powers would be restored but they weren't. She tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at the wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands because she is bored without her powers. Skylar soon joined Logan High School since she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator and now is under his control. With her serving the Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even though she appears to have accepted being evil, she doesn't have it in her to kill Oliver. Relationships Kaz (Best Friends) Skylar is best friends with Kaz and has gone on a mission with him. They work together on many things, like figuring out what happened to Brain Matter. They care about each other, and they're both good friends with Oliver. Kaz even used Skylar as his fake girlfriend and has technically proposed to her once. They're very opposite from each other, making them argue at times, do disagree on things. But they always look out for each other, despite their differences.'' (For more info, see Skaz)'' Oliver (Crush/In Love With/Kissed A Few Times/Best Friends) Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on her. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. They both have a crush on each other. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for the Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End and their relationship is back on track.(For more info see Skoliver.) Alan Diaz (Occasional friend) Alan and Skylar seem to be friends, but Skylar finds him annoying and obnoxious. He figured out a way to get her powers back temporarily, but there still hasn't been a permanent solution. In addition, Skylar doesn't mind seeing Alan humiliated every now and then. Experion (Ex-Best Friend/Enemy) Skylar was best friends with Experion back on her home planet, Caldera. But once she lost her powers and he came to earth, he started working with The Annihilator and then Megahertz. Powers, Abilities & Weakness Powers * Calderian Physiology '''- As with all Calderians, she posseses natural abilties and functions alien to human beings which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderian she possesses different powers or skills of others. ** '''Limb Regrowth - Her Calderian physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implied she could still do this even while she lost all her other powers. **'X-Ray Vision' - She is able to see through people and objects. **'Explosion Induction' - She is able to explode people. **'Heat Vision' - Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. **'Time Rewind' - Skylar is able to reverse time. **'Gyrokinesis' - Skylar is able to control gravity. **'Caelestikinesis '- Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. ** Ionikinesis '- Skylar can generate spheres of plasma and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. ** '''Energy Blasts '- Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough kill a normal human being, but will only sting beings like Tecton. **'''Flight - Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. **'Super Strength' - She is able to exert great strength from their muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. She is powerful enough to even kick Tecton several feet away and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by suprise). Even without this power, she was still relatively stronger than other humans. ** Super Speed '- She can run faster than the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, that even Tecton cannot react. **'Intangibility '- She is able to run through walls. **'Camoflauge - She is able to blend in with walls. **'Invisibility' - She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). **'Space Survivability '- She is able to survive to the vacuum of the space. **'Portal Creation '- She can create portals to space and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. **'Paralyzation Inducement' - Like Experion, she shown the ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep. **'Healing Factor '- When she got strach on her face she healed herself. **'Force Field '- She was able to project a force field that can protect her and The Annihilator. **'Pyrokinesis '- She was able to make fireballs with The Annihilator. ** Telekinesis '- She can manipulate objects with her mind. *** '''Molecukinesis '- She can use her telekinesis to manipulate the molecules of an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's menacles. She also used this power to crush and crumple a pipe that Tecton threw at her, and also to change the colors of the highlights in her hair. ** '''Size Alteration - She has the ability to shrink down to any size. ** Petrification - She can turn people in statues madge of stone just like she did to Agent Baylock. ** 'Weather Adaptation '- Due to their unique physiology, Calderians are adapted to withstand extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3000 degrees are frigid to them. Skylar, however appears to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses '- Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. * 'Evil Powers '- Being brainwashed by the Annihilator, Skylar was given additional superpowers, used mostly for evil purposes. ** 'Kiss of Death '- The Annihilator gave Skylar the ability to drain a victim's life force with her mouth. This can be done by kissing her victim. Abilites *'Peak Human Condition '- As a normo, her abilities and physical attributes are at or slightly above the maximum level of the human condition. **'Peak Human Agility '- She is also restricted to agility great than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. **'Peak Human Reflexes '- Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react with ease. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her. ** 'Peak Human Flexibility '- She is incredibly more flexible than that of a normal human. ** 'Peak Human Durability '- She can take relatively more more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz. She could also withstand an electric blast from Jade. Weaknesses *'Darkness '- She can't see in the dark without night-vision goggles. (No one on her planet can). *'Coal '- Unknown effects (it stated as one of her weaknesses). *'Terresial Sicknesses '- Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderians than to humans. When Skylar gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. Trivia *Skylar used to have 24 superpowers until the Annihilator zapped them away. Her loss of powers caused her to lose her following, as well as her comic series to end. *In the episode Storm's End, she died. *Skylar tried to blow up Kaz in Saving the People Who Save People. *She has visited Earth before. *The second most popular name on her planet is Emily. *Her alter ego is Connie Valentine. *She's part of the school marching band. *On her planet, corner means oven, and when she was late she had to stand inside it. *Gus reminds Skylar of a doringbosh, a pet from her planet. *She doesn't have parents, everyone on her planet is genetically engineered on a pod of nutrient solution. Because of this, all female Calderians look like Skylar. *In All That Kaz. she caught the flu, and it caused her to temporarily regain some of her powers, i.e. flight. *No one on her planet can see in the dark. *One of her weaknesses is coal. *She is from the planet Caldera. *Oliver has a crush on her. * She has a crush on Oliver, even though she admitted it while being under the Annihilator's influence. *In There's a Storm Coming, she kisses Oliver's cheek. *She got her powers back in There's A Storm Coming. *She was turned evil by The Annihilator, and serves as a major antagonist for a portion of Season 2. *When she turned evil, her pink highlights turned white. * When she turned her white highlights back to pink, she might have used her ability to control the molecules. * All of her 24 powers have been either mentioned or seen. The Annihilator also gave her additional superpowers based on his affinity to annihilate or kill others. * Skylar has the shortest screentime in Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?. * She was turned good again in Storm's End. *She almost died in Storm's End, but was saved by Horace. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Main Character Category:Mighty Med Category:Females Category:Superhero Category:Logan High School Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Calderians Category:Antagonist Category:Alien Category:Heroes turned good agian